Lab Rats
by Marian9
Summary: Marcus has a trick up his sleeve, and his planning to use it against chase which will end up capturing bree and Adam too but his plan goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

t was morning. Adam, Bree, and Chase were sleeping in their capsules. Then all of the sudden there was a red light flashing and beeping. Mr Davenport activated it so they can wake up.

"Time for school" said Mr Davenport

"couldn't you wake us up by calling our names or in a normal way?" said bree angrily

"and wheres the fun in that?" said Mr Davenport smiling

They all went to the car. All the ride to school, bree was texting to owen, and her eyes wouldn't get off the small screen.

"who are you texting?" said Chase knowing what the answer would be.

"owen, hes just so cute." said bree

a text came to bree's cell which made her squeel with joy. chase closed his ears because of his super hearing.

"bree, if you want me to turn deaf, mission accomplished." said chase

"sorry, i just asked owen to the "girls ask guys" party at school and he said yes!" said bree happily

"yeah, ashley asked me to that." said adam

"yeah, the one on friday night, we get it, nobody at school will shut up about it. what's the big deal?" said chase angrily

"well, you dont need a date to come, you can still come and have fun." said bree trying to comfort chase

"and after that ill be known as the loser who didnt have a date" said chase

"thats not true chase, youre already known as the dateless loser" said adam smiling

they finnaly reached bree and chase went to their lockers which was next to leo came running to them happily.

"what happened" said bree

"i just got a date to the party!"

"how?" said chase not believing what he heard

"well it may or may not include me doing her homework for the rest of the year." said leo

"leo, you can barely do your homework left alone hers" said bree

"shhhh, dont tell her that." said leo whishpering

the first bell rang. everybody went to their classes

chases pov

i was heading to chemistry class. i still cant believe that leo got a date and i didnt,i hate this party, why did the school had to had a party. couldnt they be a boring school and just give lessons and homeworks with no party of any kind? i said at my table, the chemistry teacher said to everyone to pick a testube. i reached for a testtube and felt another hand on my hand. i lookes at muy side and saw a beautiful girl. she didnt pull hew hand away, she just stayed like that. we stared at eachother eyes for almost a for some reason she looked familiar

"do i know you?" i asked

"you might know my brother, marcus." she said

"youre marcuses sister? so whats your name?" i asked

"my name is olivia." she said

" what a beatiful name, my name is..." i said as she interupted me

"i know who you are, your chase." she said

"you know my name?" i asked

"ofcourse" she said

"wow" i said

"so, i know this is sudden, but would you... would you... would ypu go to the dance with me?" she said shyly

"are you kidding, of course!" i said

then the bell rang. we didnt notice we were talking the whole time

"bye!" i said

"bye!" she said

olivias pov

i went to my brother marcus. he was standing there with one eyebrow raised as usual

"did he take the bait?" he asked

"yep,he wont know whats coming to him" i said smiling


	2. Chapter 2

**last time**

"did he take the bait?' he asked

"yep, he wont know whats coming to him" i said smiling

**nobodys POV**

chase came running to adam, bree and leo

"guess who got a date for the dance!"said chase

"who?" asked bree

"me!" said chase

"no seriously" said adam

" im serious. and guess what, shes marcuses little sister" said chase

"thats great!" said adam and bree in unison

"no, its not great. said leo angrily. "and you" said leo pointing at chase "your not going anywhere with her until i judge her"

"leo, dont creep her out." said chase worried

"why would would you think that?" said leo

"well, based on how you act around marcus, just a guess" said chase

leo ignored chases comment and went to olivia, his arms crossed and a judging face

"hey leo." said olivia

" how did you know my name, thats strike number 1" siad leo

"what?" asked olivia confused

"everytime i get sucpicious of you, you get a strike. you got two more strikes, now answer, how did you know my name?" said leo

"uhh... marcus talks about you all the time" said olivia trying to convincing

"in the beginning of your sentence, you said uhh, that means youre lying, thats strike number 2, and marcus talks about me with you, that only means 1 thing, you guys are trying to find a way to get rid of me, thats strike number 3, b-b-b-busted. im gonna tell chase that i heard you telling marcus that you were gonna stand him up,." said leo smiling

"but i didnt say that!" said olivia

" i know, hello. trying to split you guys up" said leo

"look, if you tell him any lies about me, youll regret it." said olivia in a warning tone

"oooh, im so scared of a girl" said leo mocking

then olivia put 2 of her finger on the side of her head, suddenly leo couldnt move. olivia startes coming closer to leo slowly

"i told you youll regret it. look i had it with you, if you get in my way, i swear i will hurt you" said olivia "now your gonna go tell chase that im nowhere near evil'

"okay, if you let me go, ill go tell them that" said leo

"come on, im not an idiot, as soon as i let you go, you will go running telling them that i controlled you" said olivia "im gonna control you walking there, and if you tell anyone of about this conversation, your gonna regret it."

olivia controlled leo as he walked to adam, bree, and chase

"let the insults come" said chase

"why would you say that?" said leo fake smiling

"because you hate marcus and her sister olivia" said bree

"oh, olivia, shes an angel, doesnt get better than olivia!" said leo still fake smiling

"great, now i gotta ask olivia something." said chase

as olivia saw chase coming to talk to her (thinking she was somewhere else) she ran to her locker so he wont notice she was watching them. olivia gone, leo could move his bodyparts

"guys, olivia is bad. evil bad. shes like a witch, i know you wont believe me but..." said leo by the interruption of adam

"i believe you" said adam

"STOP YELLING, wait what? said leo

"i believe anything that has to do with witches" said adam

"you two are idiots. adam. olivias is not a witch or EVIL" looking at leo at the last part

then bree walked away

**chases pov**

i was heading to olivia, my palms were sweaty, i couldnt breathe anymore. i finnaly faced her

"hi" said olivia happily

"hi olivia, i was thinking before we go to dance, would you want to go on a date tonight?" i said


	3. Chapter 3

**last** **time**

i was heading to olivia, my palms were sweaty, i couldnt breathe anymore. i finnaly faced her

"hi" said olivia happily

"hi olivia, i was thinking before we go to dance, would you want to go on a date tonight?" i said

"sure, i would love to" said olivia

"great, can i ask you another question?" asked chase

"sure" said olivia

"well. im gonna get a gift for my sister, and i dont know what to get her, any ideas?" siad chase

"well, i dont know what she might like, but i would like a charm bracelet" said olivia

"great. sorry i got to go" said chase

as chase went, marcus came out behind the locker, with a disappointed face

"tsk tsk tsk, theres always a weak one in the family" said marcus

"careful marcus, if you keep raising your eyebrow, it will reach to the sky, and what are you talking about"said olivia

"im talking about your date with chase" said marcus

"so you were spying?" asked olivia

"doesnt matter. what does matter that

your falling for chase" said marcus

"look, its not a real date, you remember the watch that father invented, the one that makes you faint when you put it on your wrist?" asked olivia

"yeah" said marcus

"well, at the date, ill give it to him as a gift, then when he puts it he will faint. then ill super speed and take him to our lab. then ill call adam and bree, tell them that a mad man captured him, tell them the adress, theyll come to save chase, capture them, then we have all three of them" said olivia

"clever!" exclaimed marcus

"well, that makes one of us" said olivia

**olivias pov**

it was the night of the date. i got to the restaraunt. i saw chase sitting at a table looking at his reflection in a spoon. when he saw me he signalled me to come. i went to him and sat at the table

"hi" said chase

"hi" i said "its fancy here"

"only the best for you" said chase

there was a moment of silence. i reached into my handbag and held the watch. "so, i..." i was interrupted by chase

"before you say anything, i was going to give you this." he gave me a decorated box, i took it, when i opened it and saw a charm bracelet

"chase, its so beautiful. werent you going to get one for your sister?" i asked

"well, i lied a little. i asked you that so i would know what present you would like." said chase

"chase, thats so thoughtful" i said

i felt i was walking on air. was it true, was i falling in love with chase? father and marcus wouldnt like this, what was i going to say to them. well, who cares, i have my own life, and their not going to stop me from having one.

"so, what were you saying?" said chase

"huh?" i said

"before i gave you the bracelet. you were saying something" said chase

"ohh, can i have a minute?" i asked

"sure" said chase

i went to the bathroom, i took the batteries out which actually had the chemical that makes you faint, i took out the batteries from my watch and put them in the other one, then i threw the ones that make you faint. i went to the table, i said to him to close his eyes. he closed his eyes and i handed it to him. he opened his eyes. he made a obvious look that he liked them

"i know its not "wow" but..." he stopped me

"no, i love it, thanks." said chase.

the date went on, now was the time to leave, he gave me a goodbye hug. i went home, as i opened the door marcus was standing infront of it waiting for me

"so, where were you, and what happened?" said marcus


	4. Chapter 4

**last** **time**

the date went on, now was the time to leave, he gave me a goodbye hug. i went home, as i opened the door marcus was standing infront of it waiting for me

"so, where were you, and what happened?" said marcus

**olivias pov**

i was shocked, he almost gave me an heart attack. he was infront of me waiting for an answer, what was i going to say? i couldnt tell him the truth. he would tell father and who knows what he might do to me. i know you might think that its not that a big of a deal, but he sees us more like experiments than children and he does anything he wants to us. i totally changed this night, i mean i recognize myself as someone whos confident, brave and i wouldnt stand like a fool infront of my brother, just like now. i looked back at marcus, getting impatient

"olivias currently not here, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP" i said as i slammed the door. i turned around and started walking away, not knowing where to go, but then marcus opened the door

"stop right there and come over here" said marcus signalling his finger over him

"and if i dont?" i asked, still freaking out inside

"ill tell father" said marcus

"tell father, how old are you? five?" i said, still i was scared of him to tell

"worked when we were five, still works now" said marcus crossing his arms

"fine, you know sometimes you a snitch" i said

"i can live with that" said marcus "now what happened, i was waiting here for you and you so called plan. did you mess up?" he asked

"pffffft, me? mess up?" i said my voice turning high

"then what happened?" said marcus getting more impatient

"well... its all fathers fault, he invented a watch thats programmed to faint people and didnt" i said lying "can you believe that?"

"no, no i cant" said marcus

"come on marcus" i said as i put my hands on his shoulder, then he looked at my hand and took it off his shoulder " would i ever lie to you?" i said

"no" said marcus

"there you go" i said walking backwards, then my ankle twisted cause i was wearing high heels, which i never wore before and something fell from my purse. OH NO!, it was the batteries from the watch that had the fainting chemical,it must have accidentaly gotten in my purse when i throwing them

"what are those" he said signalling to the batteries with an angry look

"nothing" i said my voice turning high again, smiling like an idiot

"those are fathers batteries. you sabotaged you own plan" said marcus

"no i didnt and those arent fathers batteries" i said

"then let me take a look at them" said marcus kneeling to pick them up, but i stepped on them and squashed them under my heels. suddenly there was a bid white smoke, it was the fainting chemical. fortunately i super sped away letting marcus to faint in the fog. i got out of the house and stopped super speeding so no one can see my bionics, still i ran to the road (normal running) and looked at a place to stay for the night. i knew i couldnt go back cause marcus would ask more questions and i had no answers. i looked around searching for a place. i was walking and walking, the cold breeze pasing, the full moon i saw a park. it wasnt the best palce but i saw more horrible paces when i walking, for example a dark alley next to a sewer and it was stinking the whole place. i went over the bech layed on it and the only thing i could think was what is going to happen after now?

**leos pov**

i was pacing back and forth waiting for chase from his stupid date. man, i hate marcus and olivia, they always get under my skin. and they always get in my mind, literally, like today olivia controlled me. i wished someone believed me but noooo. then the door opened, i speeded to the door, luckily it was chase. he didnt have any signs of scars, or brain washing. dont think im crazy, she might have brainwashed them.

"hey leo" said chase smiling

"hey, how many fingers am i holding?" i said holding two fingers

"two" said chase

"okay, you have no problem seeing" i said

"what?" said chase

"checking if olivia did something to you" i said

"come one leo, you said olivia was okay this morning" said chase

"because she was controling me." i said

"you know what leo. if your going to act like this, annoy someone else" said chase

he started walking away,i had to do something so olivia and chase can split up, then i had a brainstorm.

"hey chase, you know what, your right, i am acting weird. but i wont anymore" i said

"okay, that was quick, not complaining though" said chase

"hey, this just came to my mind, tomorrow is the dance, how about i teach you how to dance" i said

"come on leo, i think i can teach myself how to dance" said chase

"okay, i just wanted to help, i thought if i didnt help you, you would dance like an idiot on the dancefloor, making everyone laugh at you, then you turning into commando app, causing everyone knowing your bionic, making the government take you and adam and bree, ruining big D." i said

"can you say something positive?" said chase

"well, i will have a luxurious mansion to all myself." i said " does a 100 inch tv fit on this wall" i said motioning my hands on the wall

"leo!" said chase

"im kidding" i said "so, want my help?"

"maybe a little" said chase considering it

"okay, not all people can do this, you have ts have skills" i said

then i started teaching him the fridge dance

"and you said you couldnt dance" i said

"thanks leo" said chase, then he left out of the room

"i dont know that was, but it was better than justin bieber" said eddy popping in the tablet on the wall

"im trying to split olivia and chase up. tomorrow night when olivia sees his dancing she will be running faster than you could say "100 inch tv" he said looking back on the wall

"then just let him not knowing how to dance" said eddy

"just to be sure, maybe they wont want to dance and sit and only be drinking punch, while ill be there punching myself" said leo

"huh, sorry i drifted away" said eddy

"good night eddy" said leo angrily


	5. Chapter 5

**next day**

**Olivias P.O.V.**

All i remember was being in school trying to find Adam, Bree and Chase. I was finally tell them Im bionic. I wouldnt be surprised if Leo already told them, but I knew that nobody would believe him. I walked towards them interrupting whatever they were they were talking about them, but this time everything was different. Everybody was giving me the evil look at me, like I murdered someone. I finally spoke up.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you something." I said looking at my feet

"Let me guess, your bionic" Implied Bree continuing the evil look

"How did you know?" I asked suprised

"Leo told us everything about you and your brother" answered Chase in a disgusted tone. Leo was there happily waving to me behind him. I was suprised, surely not from Leo telling them , but them believing him. Because from what i know Leo has told about Marcus having bionics a lot of times but never believed him once.

"Look guys, I just wanted to say sorry and I just wanna be on your side" I apologized

"Its too late, we believed in you and you just betray us? Well we have a way to deal with those who betray us."Added Adam. next thing I know I was being held by the collar by Adam. I was trying to pry off his hands but it was no use. He was a lot stronger than me. A little later everything went black. I felt someone was shaking me so I opened my eyes. I saw i was in the same park I was sleeping at. Someone was still holding me tight by the collar but it was blurry. When my vision came back I saw it was Marcus. Thank goodness it was just a bad dream, more a nightmare. It was a stupid idea to tell them Im bionic, this dream was a sign. Suddenly Marcus started to hold me tighter, strengthening his grasp.

"Marcus, LET ME GO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to pry his hands off me, but it was no use.(Marcus had super strength and laser vision, while I had super speed and super sences, but we both had molecular kenesis. ) Luckily there was no pedestrians crossing by or they would freak out at the sight of us.

"Not until you give me a good excuse why you blew off your own plan. Act fast." he threatened me. I hung there by his arms frozen looking for an answer. Good thing I was a good bluffer as long i sounded convincing he would believe me.

"Well because at the date I realized that i forgot to tell father about the plan and my cell had no battery to explain him over the phone, and you know how furious he gets when hes not ready to torture somebody, or when we forget to tell him our plans, so this was a two in one package of trouble for us." I explained. He stood there thinking about it. Then he let me go. Luckily I was an inch from the ground so i didnt fall hard to the ground. He didnt answer and just left the park making fists.

**Leos**** P.O.V.**

"Adam, why did you take the teachers seat?" I asked

"well, she said take a seat, so I chose the best one" he explained

"Adam, you cant take the teachers seat." said Bree

"yeah, but make her feel free when she takes all of our homeworks. shes like a homework bully." answered Adam defending himself

"Adam, why do you think we do homework?" asked Chase waiting for the crazy answer that Adam is going to give.

"Duh! So we can improve our copying skills. for example, I always copy from Chase." explained Adam

"Well, you dont see this everyday. The wicked witch of the west is coming from the east."I mocked while pointing at Olivia who was to us

"Hey guys." greeted Olivia

"Hey" Said everyone in unison while I said bye

"Excited for the dance? Ive got the best suprise for you tonight" Said Chase (The suprise was the fridge dance)

"Yep, hey i just wanted to talk to Leo for a minute." Suggested Olivia

"Great" Said Chase thinking we were going to bond

"Aint suprised if shes gonna lay a house over me" I said to Adam, Bree and Chase while Olivia pulling me

She took us somewhere far behind the lockers. I would have just told the hall moniter that she was running a while back but I was already get my revenge when **they** split up tonight because of chases dancing. Finally she stopped somewhere

"So Leo. About the mind controlling you, I just wanted to say sorry." Apologized Olivia

"So you think an apology will heal the wounds you caused me inside." I asked pointing my finger on my chest " and the haunting you caused me to have at nights.." I was interrupted by Olivia

"Here" She handed me an invention

"Nothing a first aid kit and some therapy cant fix" I said taking it "what is it?" I asked observing it and turning it around

"Well, its anything you want. Just type the invention you want it to turn and viola. I built it" She explained. "Its my first invention but dont worry, i have tested it"

"So, is this an apology gift or a bribe to keep my mouth shut about your bionics?: I asked confused

"Well , its kinda a two in one. Also If you can point this laser at Marcus, I would appreciate it" She suggested smiling

"You dont like Marcus?" I asked. Okay now I was confused

"Not since yesterday" she explained

"Well, whatever floats my boat" I told her

Then we both walked away from eachother

**night**

I was infront of the school, waiting for Danielle. You dont know how depressing it was seeing a car that looks exactly like Danilles, and seeing another person getting out of it. Finally she came wearing a blue dress with blue heals, hair let down. I went over her. She looked at me and then took out a paper out of her purse.

"Oh hey Leo, this is Mondays homework. Just like we said" She handed me tha homework.

I hope this night will be worth for the tons of homework Im going to do. We went in and saw that Chase and Olivia were drinking punch at the table, Bree was stumbling while walking with Ethan, and Adam was taking off the ribbons off his date which covered her while he tossed her in the air. Chase came to me pulling Olivia.

"Hey Olivia, Its time for the surprise" He said pointing hes finger at me with his thumb out. As he went to the dancefloor I shouted after him but he ignored me impatient to show the dance to Olivia

**Cliff hanger! Thanks to all the loyal readers who give their time to read this. It gives me pure joy. But you know what gives me more joy? Reviews. Please write your thoughts because thats what helps me write.**

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time**

"Hey Olivia, Its time for the surprise" He said pointing hes finger at me with his thumb out. As he went to the dancefloor I shouted after him but he ignored me impatient to show the dance to Olivia

**Olivias P.O.V.**

Chase started pulling me from the wrist ready to show me my surprise. I wonder what it will be. Then he took me to the middle of the dance floor. He pointed at the DJ to put the music he requested. AS the music started he started dancing silly. He was saying something about a fridge or taking things out of the fridge. I couldnt help but giggling but I heard other laughing noises. I looked around me and saw everyone in the room was laughing also. My giggle silenced and turned into a frown. I looked at Leo who was trying to hide his face. I gestured to the DJ to stop the music. As the loud music stopped Chase saw everyone laughing. He looked at me and saw my frown. I immediately took his hand and went to the halls.

"Guess it wasnt a pleasant surprise" He murmured

"What, no. " I said. He glared at me not believing me

"You know what? I dont care what other people thought of the dance. I liked it." I admitted

"Then why were you frowning?" He asked

"Cause I saw other people were laughing." I replied

Chase nodded.

"Hey, lets go in there and dance again, but this time, a slow dance." I suggested

"Sure." Chase agreed

We started going back in there until I felt someone holding my wrist. I felt the person was pulling. I turned around looking who it was and it was none other than Marcus. Chase stood there watching what was happening

"Marcus, let go!" I demanded

"Sorry Olivia. Times up Chase, Olivia has to come with me." Mentioned Marcus

He started pulling me started running while pulling and I was feeling a sharp pain like he was going to rip of my wrist.

"Ow. Marcus, It HURTS." I yelled

Chase behind us started running behind us.

"Wait Marcus, I only need a minute with her." Chase yelled

"Shes not gonna have another minute when we go home." He answered

He ran real fast this time so Chase couldnt reach us. I was trying to stop him but no use. He hurt me more if I tried to slow down. Suddenly there was a strong breeze when we got outside. I looked up and saw a helicopter flying over us and a ladder pulled down. Marcus took a hold of the ladder and it started to ascend.

"Wait Marcus." I said

"No more." He told me. I turned around and saw Chase staring at us. He quickly started running towards me. Yes, maybe theres still hope, but unfortunately the helicopter started and we went flying.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys. Look I got a review to make some romance between Marcus and Olivia but... how would you feel if I put the romance between Marcus and Bree. Vote in reviews and what gets more votes will win. see you this weekend.**


	8. decision

**Look guys, I received lots of reviews, and I appreciate it, but I found out if I choose 1 of them, the other will get upset, so im gonna write 2 stories each, 1 with chase and bree, the other with marcus chase and bree. Ill hope you read them, lots of drama. Im gonna post them up this week and ill hope u will read and review, and for this story, I will continue it, just in a seperate way, but hope u will still read it and review. see ya this weekend **


	9. Chapter 7

**Olivia's P.O.V.**

Marcus forced me into the helicopter and closed the door behind me. I was so angry from him, that I didnt want to even talk to him. So I started to stay silent and not look at him. Then I realized that he was still holding me tight from the wrist, acting like if he let go of me, I was going to try to jump from the helicopter to escape.

"Would you let go? Im not gonna jump from here!" I shouted. Marcus eyes widened, cause there was no noise, and all of the sudden, I shouted. He let go and shook his head at me.

"You failed us, Olivia. But why?" Marcus asked. I sighed.

"Marcus, maybe Im tired of doing everything father wants. Arent you tired of that too?" I asked, trying to knock some sense into him. He did ruin this night for me, but he's still my brother.

"But you loved doing the missions that father prepared for us to do." Marcus argued

"Evil missions. But I want good missions, that helps everyone else." I told Marcus. "You still love bringing chaos to the world?" I asked. Marcus sat still.

"Thats what we've been doing our entire life."

"Well, you still continue doing that if you want, but Im not gonna. If you change your mind, Ill be here right beside you." I assured Marcus. Marcus looked at me as I stared outside the window. Then the helicopter landed infront of our home.

" Father wants to discuss something with you." Marcus explained. "You know, I can tell him I didnt find you, and you can go to Chase's house and hang there." Marcus suggested, trying to bail me out of trouble. I smiled a little, looks like Marcus has my back too.

"Thanks, but no. Im not gonna run from father anymore. Im gonna face him." I told Marcus. Marcus nodded. I got out of the helicopter and went to the front door. Before I opened it, I took a deep breath, while my hand was on my the door knob. I opened the door and went to the seat father always sits.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt my so called daughter." Father said. Wow, that hurts.

"What do you want?" I said coldly. Father just sat there, looking at me seriously. Marcus was watching from behind us.

"You know what, Olivia? I thought you were my best invention, but looks like you have flaws. And many of them." Father spoke

"And what's one of them? Having feelings?" I asked. Father got more angry.

"Your getting more useless by the minute. That means I dont need you anymore." Father said harshly as he pushed a button thats made a medium capsule that fall on me. I tried to break it but it was unbreakable. And that wasnt the worst part. A beige fog started to fill the capsule. I started to fill dizzy and the world turned black. I didnt feel anything when I hit the ground, only a big thump. Before I fainted completely, I heard shouting.

"Olivia!" Marcus yelled, knocking on the capsule.


End file.
